


A Very Good Morning

by IsisKitsune



Series: Rudy's new bot [8]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took all of 2 seconds and the glimpse of Rudy’s boxers clad behind disappearing into the bathroom that informed him of the situation. “You know you don’t have to run and hide, right? I mean, I was built to be around that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, yeah... Subtitled "FINALLY" and it's still a cock-block lead up to sex. But it happened.
> 
> I may end up writing full blown slash for this couple eventually, not positive though

Vincent was enjoying a short hibernation early that morning when a slight sound and bio stats caused him to rouse out of it. It took all of 2 seconds and the glimpse of Rudy’s boxers clad behind disappearing into the bathroom that informed him of the situation. “You know you don’t have to run and hide, right? I mean, I was built to be around that.”

“That’s not the point. It’s called decency,” Vincent rolled his eyes at the muffled voice behind the closed door.

“Yeah, yeah, personal space and all that. I still have no problem with helping out, you know that.”

“Vincent, we’ve talked about this.”

Vincent sighed and stood up to walk over to the door and smirked when his stats noticed a few minor changes, “Yeah, I know. But I also know you wiped out all standing commands to induce physical response. I’m offering because I want to, not because of programming.” Vincent smirked, “Come on, your heart rate increases every time you hear my voice, I bet you speed up too.”

Vincent blinked at the suddenly decrease in heart rate but shrugged before Rudy barely creaked the door open. “Have I really finally gotten rid of the last of that crap programming?”

“Define crap programming,” Vincent gave rather lewd grin, “Cause I know exactly what I’m doing if that’s what you’re meaning.”

“Not that, I don’t care if you retain your,” Rudy gave a nervous cough, “Prior knowledge and skill. I mean those damn trigger word programs.”

Vincent gave a shrug, “Try me.”

Rudy nipped at his lip before clearing his throat, “Registered user ID.”

Vincent’s eyes flashed a soft blue as circuitry lit across his cheek before a more than usual mechanical voice responded, “Rudy Lom.”

Rudy nodded, watching as the blue eyes stayed before swallowing hard and stepping back in worry. “Command, uh….” Rudy ran through a mental list and cringed at most of them before shrugging an arm and picking the least problematic, “Blow me.”

Vincent’s eyes were still blue, making Rudy step back when he hit a knee and nearly call out a stop command before he was suddenly lifted up and shoved bodily against the nearest wall, supported only by the mischievous dark eyed bot. “I think I’d rather fuck you, if you don’t mind.”

Rudy squirmed a bit, one leg stuck over Vincent’s arm while the other automatically wrapped what it could of Vincent’s waist, “Vincent.”

Rudy let out a relieved breath when Vincent leaned away and let Rudy’s other leg loose to join the other around his waist. “Do you want me to stop? Did I move to fast?”

Rudy couldn’t help the soft yelp of laughter that escape, “A little fast; unexpected is a better description. Uh, please tell me that’s a pipe in your pocket?”

Vincent chuckled, shifting his waist away from Rudy and leaning forward to keep the technician off the floor by the weight of his torso. “No, that’s all me.”

Rudy yipped, “Uh, yeah, I don’t think there’s going to be any fucking any time soon. Haven’t done anything like that since Uni and never on the receiving end of anything that sized.”

Vincent was chuckling, Rudy could feel it against his neck, making the man shrug to get away from the tickling sensation. “I shouldn’t mention the fact that I’m a grower then, should I?”

Rudy gave out a soft whimper, squirming in Vincent’s grip as he felt the bot begin to grow against him. “That may have honestly been better to know before purchase, could have gotten that modified to something manageable.”

Vincent shook his head and shifted his grip so Rudy could rub against him better, “So, about that blow job…”


End file.
